Beate Krogstad
Før serien Beate Krogstad er søsteren til Pelle Krogstad. Hva forholdet til broren angår, sier Ninni til Pelle at lillesøsteren hans pleide å kunne tvinne ham rundt lillefingeren.I episode 9 av sesong 33. Pelle var uansett glad i pannekakene Beate kunne lage. Beate ble gravid i ung alder. Det var ikke planlagt, og hun fikk først panikk, men hun bestemte seg for å bære fram barnet og fødte i 1997 en sønn. Hun var betatt av karakteren Joey i TV-serien Friends og kalte derfor sønnen opp etter ham: Joey Krogstad. Da hun var i tjueårene, var hun en stund sammen med en mann hun stolte på og lot ta nakenbilder av seg. Hun trodde bildene var strengt private, men da forholdet brøt sammen, hevnet eksen seg på henne ved å legge ut bildene på en pornoside.Beate forteller dette til Jenny i episode 22 av sesong 33. Ifølge Pelle har Beate hatt en lang rekke kjærester, og Joey vokste ikke opp under særlig stabile forhold. Beate lar Joey bo hos Pelle i en periode høsten 2015, mens han satser på boksing. Under oppholdet omkommer han i Goggens flystyrt på julaften. Beate er for knust til å delta i begravelsen, noe som ergrer Pelle. I serien Første gang hun på en måte var med i serien, var da stemmen hennes kunne høres i en telefonsamtale med Pelle i sesong 31 episode 168. I sesong 33 dukker hun opp personlig. Hun har flyttet fra Drammen til Oslo for å bo sammen med sin nye kjæreste Tommy, som har skaffet henne ny jobb. Imidlertid viser det seg at Tommys kone, som han ligger i skilsmisse fra, skaper problemer for planene om innflytting. [[Fil:Beate_i_resepsjonen.png|thumb|left|Beate prøver å få seg et hotellrom Pelle skal betale for. Foto: TV2]] Beate er svært freidig og påtrengende, og forsøker å innbille Fiona i resepsjonen at Pelle har gått med på å betale for et hotellrom der hun skal bo. Da denne bløffen ikke lykkes, nærmest tvinger hun seg inn i Pelles egen leilighet. Senere hjelper hun Pelle med å få en høyere lønn på hotellet, da Pelle selv er for feig til å ta opp at han ikke har fått lønnsøkning på flere år. Beate får Storm med på at hun skal være DJ på Café Invictus, men til slutt må han stoppe henne da hun spiller tordnende høy musikk. Hun er ennå sår for dette da hun møter sin kjæreste Tommy på et hotellrom, men det går ikke bedre da, for han slår opp med henne. Beate ender opp med å drikke seg stupfull i baren. Jenny, som ennå er i dyp sorg etter tapet av Joey, ønsker veldig gjerne å møte moren hans. De har en middag hos Pelle, men det går ikke så bra når Beate ikke har mye å svare på Jennys spørsmål, og hun dessuten har ryddet vekk mange av minnene om sønnen. Jenny får til sist inntrykk av at Beate, når alt kommer til alt, ikke brydde seg særlig mye om Joey. Dette provoserer Jenny sterkt. Siden overhører imidlertid Beate hvordan Jenny ringer til Joeys telefonsvarer for å "snakke" med ham, noe som rører henne. Hun får endelig formidlet til Jenny at hun absolutt sørger, hun også. Beate er i pengetrøbbel da hun står uten jobb. Hun søker om å få livsforsikring etter Joeys død, men forsikringsselskapet vil ikke utbetale forsikring. Istedet hører hun en reklame om forbrukslån på radio, og tar opp et lån på 50 000 kroner. Pelle blir rasende når han får høre om dette, og og ber henne ta seg sammen. Beate tar kontakt med sin synske venninne Mariella som hevder at Beate skal vinne en stor premie. Pelle får nok etter dette, og skaffer Beate jobb som bartender i baren. Da Lotte Fjeld legger an på Storm og han er redd for å gå inn i et forhold med henne, later han som om han nettopp er blitt kjæreste med Beate. Hun er med på leken en liten stund, men så konkluderer hun med at Storm faktisk er forelsket i Lotte selv om han ikke vil innrømme det. Da avslører hun for Lotte at hun aldri har vært sammen med Storm, og ønsker henne lykke til. [[Fil:Joeys grav.png|thumb|left|Beate besøker Joeys grav. Foto: TV2]]Beate har en stund et reservert forhold til Ninni, som hun klandrer for Joeys død: Beate mener Goggen tørnet og begikk massemord fordi Ninni var en dårlig mor for ham. I et ubetenksomt øyeblikk skyver hun den høygravide Ninni ned trappen i lobbyen, og Ninni må på sykehus. Heldigvis går det bra med henne og barnet, og Pelle setter seg ned med Beate og sier hun ikke kan gi Ninni skylden for det som skjedde med Joey. thumb|Beate finner en av matrjoska-dukkene i Ninnis leilighet. Da hun er hjemme hos Ninni og (på Pelles oppfordring) skal be om unnskyldning, legger hun merke til en matrjoska-dukke på hyllen. Ninni fant den da hun hentet en gammel vugge fra låven til sin far, Gunnar Krogstad. Beate gjenkjenner dette som en av de tre matrjoska-dukkene det er en gammel tradisjon om i Krogstad-familien; de skal skrive seg fra tsartiden og er på en eller annen måte verdifulle hvis noen kan oppspore alle tre. Beate stjeler dukken med seg fra Ninnis leilighet. thumb|Beate bryter seg inn i låven. Det blir snart klart for Ninni hva Beate gjorde, men Beate ønsker å gjennomsøke Gunnar Krogstads låve for å se om det er flere dukker der. Ninni nekter å låne henne nøkkelen. Beate drar likevel til Hokksund og bryter seg inn i låven, men tross mye leting finner hun ingen flere dukker. En nabo så henne bryte seg inn, og hun tilstår siden for Pelle, men sier det er hennes rett å lete etter dukkene. Ikke lenge etter tar Pelle både Beate og Ninni med seg på en tur til to forskjellige slektninger som kanskje kan ha noen av dukkene. De tre opplever forskjellige ubehageligheter hos et par originale typer, men ingen flere dukker blir funnet. Siden finner Beate, Pelle og Ninni ut at en av dukkene en gang var i en koie familien eier, siden de ser den i bakgrunnen på et fotografi. De blir enige om å dra dit sammen ved første anledning, men Ninni lar seg friste til å dra dit alene da hun trenger penger for å betale en stor bot hun er ilagt for å ha hjulpet Rasmus Mohn til å drive utpressing mot Nils Håkenaasen året før. Beate drar etter henne straks hun skjønner hvor hun er reist. Ingen dukke er lenger i koia, men Beate er likevel skuffet over Ninni og sier til henne at hun burde kvitte seg med barnet hun går gravid med, siden hun vil bli en dårlig mor. Den sårende bemerkningen gjør at Ninni faktisk begynner å tenke på adoptere bort babyen etter fødselen. Pelle ønsker å holde en veldedighetskonsert med Joachim Hovin for å redde Oslo bokseklubb, og Beate lar seg også engasjere for å berge klubben der hennes sønn trente. Hun og Joachim får "dessverre" litt for god kontakt, og han tar henne med til utlandet for å skaffe henne en DJ-gig på en arena hun har drømt om. Beate lar seg rive med og bryr seg lite om at veldedighetskonserten dermed må avlyses. Etter noen dager er hun tilbake i Oslo, og det ble visst ikke noe særlig av den store DJ-gigen likevel. Bokseklubben er nå nedlagt, og Pelles tålmodighet med hans uansvarlige søster har tatt slutt. Han ber henne ryke og reise, og kaster henne også ut fra leiligheten sin. På denne tiden blir imidlertid Beate syk, og det viser seg at hun har livstruende nyresvikt. Hun som i månedsvis har snyltet på Pelle, blir dermed nødt til å be om den største tjenesten hittil: Er han villig til å donere den ene nyren sin til henne? Da Pelle blir klar over hennes desperate situasjon, finner søsknene sammen igjen. Han sier at selv om hun er en forferdelig "masekråke", kan han ikke tenke seg å leve i en verden uten henne, og insisterer på å gi henne den ene nyren sin. Det blir imidlertid et sjokk for Pelle da Beate avslører at hun også har tjuvlånt bankkortet hans, nettopp som han blir lagt i narkose før transplantasjonen. Det var faktisk bare så vidt Pelle kom seg på sykehus i tide uten penger, og det viser seg altså at Beate hadde skylden for dette også. Da han våkner opp igjen, ennå surrete av narkosen, kommer han med noen hissige bemerkninger om at Beate bare er en parasitt. Senere husker han ikke engang hva han selv sa, men Beate ble såret. (Hun hadde "lånt" bankkortet for å kjøpe noen fine gensere som gaver til dem begge.) Beate gjør imidlertid opp for mye av sin tidligere uansvarlighet da hun endelig får utbetalt forsikringspengene etter Joey. Hun er først gledesstrålende over at hun endelig har mye penger mellom hendene, men Ninni minner henne på at hun ikke bør være glad for å få utbetalt livsforsikringen over en omkommet sønn. Luften går ut av ballongen for Beate, og hun spør seg hvordan Joey ville ha ønsket at pengene skulle brukes. Hun bestemmer seg for å sørge for at Oslo bokseklubb blir gjenåpnet, og betaler husleien for et helt år. Pelle blir rørt over Beates beslutning, og er sikker på at dette ville Joey ha likt. Jakten på matrjoska-dukkene fortsetter. Sammen med Pelle lokaliserer Beate dukke nummer to i Gunnar Krogstads koie. Uker senere finner Beate den tredje og siste dukken hjemme hos sin og Pelles far, Kåre Krogstad, og tar den uten hans vitende. Hun går lykkelig til Pelle og sier at de nå er rike. Sammen med Ninni besøker de flere antikvitetshandlere for å selge dem, og Beate regner med å håve inn minst fire hundre tusen. De får imidlertid det skuffende svaret at dukkene slett ikke er verdt særlig mye. De ender opp med å selge dem for bare tre tusen kroner. Seerne får imidlertid et glimt fra boligen til Kåre selv, uten at ansiktet er klart synlig. Han er på telefonen med antikvitetshandleren de til slutt solgte dukken til, som sier at dukkene er verdt i alle fall 450 000. Kåre hadde på forhånd tipset antikvitetshandlerne om at noen ville kunne prøve å selge disse dukkene. Han visste det var Beate som hadde vært i leiligheten hans, siden hun mistet en øredobb der. Kåre solgte dukkene selv, og sier til Pelle og Beate at de skal få pengene dersom de kan komme på en investering han synes er verdt det. Pelle vil i begynnelsen ha minimalt med faren å gjøre, men Beate kommer på at hun skal kjøpe utestedet Invictus, som grunnleggeren Storm nå vil trekke seg ut av. Pengene for matrjosjka-dukkene er ikke nok til å finansiere dette, men de er tilstrekkelig som en sikkerhet som lar Beate få det banklånet hun trenger. Kåre synes prosjektet er lovende, og Beate får både sin og Pelles andel av pengene (siden hun løgnaktig gir Kåre inntrykk av at Pelle er med på investeringen). Beate får dermed lånetog blir ny eier av Invictus, inkludert den tilhørende Café Invictus. Etter en stund lar hun seg friste til å inngå en deal der hun skal selge smuglersprit og dermed unngå store avgifter. I 2017 utvikler Beate et vennskap til Eva etter at hennes forhold til Harshad tar slutt. Hun tar Eva med på byen for å få henne til å tenke på andre ting. Da Beate får vite at faren er transseksuell, reagerer hun med å si at han ikke lenger er hennes far så lenge han bruker dameklær. Senere modererer hun seg og de sværer opp. Trivia I sesong 4, episode 43, hadde Cici Henriksen som spiller Beate en rolle som ansatt på HardDisk. Karakteren blir aldri navngitt. I tilbakeblikk kunne man muligens anta at Beate var i Oslo på denne tiden (år 2000) og arbeidet på HardDisk for å forsørge seg og sin lille sønn Joey på ca. to år, men naturligvis tenkte verken skuespilleren eller manusforfatterne på noe slikt i 2000. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Bartendere